Birthday Surprise
by animechild19
Summary: Naruto had called Sasuke to the office. The Uchiha is a bit nervous, He know's what day it is and he's wondering what does Naruto have up his sleeve. Yes this is a sns fic (Narusasu to be more pacific)


**I'm so sorry for this fic is late for Sasuke's birthday.**

* * *

Uncomfortable. The male felt uncomfortable. He was walking to the Hokage office. Naruto had called him and the Uchiha didn't know why. He didn't have another mission for at least three months. So, why was Naruto calling him in? Sasuke had been nerves all day. He knew what day it was and honestly, he didn't like it. He's not used to celebrating his birthday, so he's on edge. What did the blonde have in store for him? He was actually nervous about meeting Naruto for once. He palms were sweating and he arm felt heavy. Please if anything, let it be a mission.

Once at the office door, he stood. He was trying to compose himself. He was wiping the sweat from his palm on to the back of his shirt. His knees were shaking and his breathing was heavy. He needed to relax. It looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Once control was gain over his body and breathing he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The male opened the door and entered. He couldn't find the blonde Uzumaki. He wasn't sitting at the desk like normal. Sasuke blinked and walked closer to the desk. Could Naruto have dropped something and is searching? The Uchiha wouldn't put it past the blonde. Naruto is clumsy at times. The raven strolled around the desk and didn't see the male at all. He blinked. Where was Naruto?

Suddenly a finger ran up the length of the male's spin. And this made the Uchiha jump. He turned around found the blonde smiling like an idiot. Sasuke let out a snort and turned away from the male, his arm crossed. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew what this action meant. The ravenette heard a sigh and felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders. The gentle rubbing soothed the Uchiha grumpy demeanor. His shoulders laxed.

"You're so tight. No wonder your grumpy all the time."

The Uchiha huffed and leaned into the male. He's tired and he wanted to go home and rest. But, the gentle rubbing on his shoulders was soothing and relaxing. He sighed and a small smile crossed his lips. Sasuke secretly loved massages. But he didn't like to tell. Though, Sasuke had a feeling Naruto knew.

"Remove your shirt and lay on you stomach. I have a surprise for you."

Sasuke blinked. This was weird. Naruto never said something like that. But, the Uchiha trusted the male and did what the other told. He removed his shirt as well as his shoes and lay on the bed in the office. He didn't know what Naruto had up his sleeve, but he wasn't scared. His head was laying on his only arm, which was crossed. He's bored, but the sudden weight of the blonde straddling him made his blink. So, he lifted his head up.

"Naruto wha- Oh!...Hmmmmm."

The Uchiha closed his mouth and relaxed. Naruto was massaging his lower back. Sasuke sighed and let his head fall in his arm again. The Uchiha let a little purr out as that other rubbed his back. It felt so good. The loosening and relaxing of his muscles and tendons was a sensation the male was loving. And the Uzumaki straddling his hips was a bonus. Sasuke was loving the attention the other was giving him. His skin shivered as he felt the soft kisses the other placed on his neck and shoulders.

"Feels good?"

Naruto asked as he kept massaging. The raven's purr and little moan told him that the other was pleased. So, Naruto continued. Though, his hands traveled up a bit. He planned on giving the male a full back massage. He could feel the tense muscles of the other's back loosen as his hands glided against soft pale skin in a soothing motion.

Sasuke hummed in pleasure as he turned his head. His visible half lidded oxyn eye landed on the Uzumaki. The raven yawned as his head nuzzled into his crossed arm. Feeling Naruto's hands soothing him was a sensation the Uchiha didn't want to end. He closed both his visible and hidden eye. He was basking in his little gift the other was giving.

"How long do you plan on going?"

A small chuckle left the Hokage's lips. He didn't plan on how long he'd give his lover a massage. But, he'll go as long as the other is pleased with his actions. So, he was in no rush. He'll deal with paperwork later. It's Sasuke's birthday and he planned on giving his attention to the other. All of it.

"As long as you want."

The raven hummed a pleased tone. He hoped Naruto was ready for a few hours of massaging, cause this Uchiha was going to get his worth. A massage for Naruto was something the Uchiha had been craving from the other. Sasuke had been ravenously craving Naruto's attention. And today was the perfect day to get his fill.

"Then we'll be here for a while."

Naruto could help the purr in the other's tone. A smirk laced his lips. He knew Sasuke been wanting his attention. The Uchiha was excellent at hiding his emotions, but Naruto knew how to read the male. He had a needed, hungry lover on his hands.

"As you wish."


End file.
